


My Heart's Always With You Now

by nickspizza



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Songfic, Zacky Vengeance - Freeform, a7x, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, synyster gates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickspizza/pseuds/nickspizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is coming home for Christmas after a few years in the battle fields.<br/>War is left behind when he is with Zachary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Always With You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas gift for someone who didn't deserve it, that's why I kinda disliked this fanfiction for so long. But reading this after a few years, I just feel like sharing it with you guys. I'm sorry for my English faults, I'm not that good with English, I swear to God it sounds better in Portuguese. However, I hope you enjoy it. <3

 

_"Yeah, you've been alone, I've been gone for far too long. But with all that we've been through, after all this time, I'm coming home to you."_

 

       The sun was beginning to emerge behind the snow-capped mountains, still bringing a cold Christmas morning. The old train wagons tinkled on the rusty rails and threadbare, seemed to slide only on the snow. The locomotive left a black trail of smoke behind while traveling back to New York, taking travelers back to their homes or even visitors eager to meet the famous New York Christmas.

         Among them, Brian came home. Sitting by the window, he watched through the glass the color of the white snow that stretched all around, wishing that the train could take him faster. From inside the camouflaged uniform pocket, he pulled out a box of cigarettes and smoked one more in a failed attempt to calm down, such was the anxiety of arriving in New York. It's been a long since he was far away from home.

         In a few minutes - that seemed to pass like hours, the train came to an end in the Grand Central Station. He was the first to leave the train, taking only the backpack also camouflaged of the US Army. There was no luggage, only some bad memories of last guerrilhada battle.

         A cab left him at the corner of the Saint Peter Street and he walked toward his address. A known address and that Brian would never forget, no matter how long he could stay away. From the sidewalk where he walked, he watched carefully the houses with Christmas decorations from the floor to the roof. Snowmen with carrot nose and button eyes made him remember of his childhood, when his parents helped him assemble them in the yard with his younger brothers. These memories that have been corrupted over the years fighting battles in unknown lands for unknown reasons.

       The Christmas lights hanging from the roofs of each house gave an atmosphere even more festive date. However, later on, a home differed from all others. Not for the decor. No... That especially was not decorated. There was no Christmas lights or snowmen in the yard, even a wreath on the door. There was nothing. Standing in front of the house, Brian watched only the faded colors of the walls and aged wood partially ice-covered roof. Zachary was never a fan of Christmas.

        His combat boots were sinking into the snow while Brian walked into the backyard by the entry of vehicles, where no car could leave due to the thick layer of ice that was there. Zachary also was not a fan of the external services, he never removed the snow from the yard.

 

_"I've always been true, I've waited so long just to come hold you. I'm making it through."_

 

        In front of the door, Brian straightened the handle of the heavy bag over his shoulder and did not hesitate to knock. In his view, Zachary took centuries  
to open the door. But none of that mattered now that he was there. The extremely green eyes were tiny from sleep, his hair was a mess and there was his   
completely stained cheeks from the cold, as well as the tip of the red nose that would gave him the expression of a child, if wasn't for the muscular and arms  
filled with tattoos. These were exposed by the lack of a T-shirt, Zachary was wearing just a pair of sweatpants. Even in the harsh winter of the city,   
he always refused to nightwear.

         Brian had to laugh when Zach took more than just a few seconds to fully wake up and realize that he was there, but when noticed, he did not take more than half   
a second to bend the pink lips up in an incredulous smile, as if he do not believe in what he saw. And as if the chest inflated with joy to see Brian after so long, Zachary   
was the one take the first step to the reunion, wrapping his arms around the other in order to pull him in on a crushing embrace, he was grateful for Brian came back safe.

         Without hesitation, Brian let slip the shoulder strap backpack to the ground, freeing the arm to complete the link when he hugged Zacky back. His body ached   
because of his wounds from war, but that did not matter now that he was in home again. Nothing would stop him from loosing the node that was squeezing his heart, he missed Zacky so much.

_"It's been far too long, we've proven our love over time's so strong, in all that we do."_

 

           After some time within the embrace, it was Brian who broke it just so his face could align with Zachary again. Their eyes met. They always liked to look   
into each other's eyes without saying anything. That's how they knew how much they loved each other without saying a word.

           And then the door closed. Against it, Brian's body was released almost snapped. A groan of pain was replaced by a cynical smile as his back slammed into   
the wood of the door. This is because the body of Zachary came next and covered him. The green buttons camouflaged uniform began to be undone   
by his trembling fingers, opening one by one with an uncontrollable rush by Zachary.

          The shirt was thrown to the ground and without delay his lips together in a kiss. The hands of Brian explored the bare back of Baker to the time when   
the ensnared tongues explored each other, extracting it's flavors and impregnating them in their mouths. Zachary's eyes were closed as Brian kept his open,   
he did not want to miss a second of that moment.

         The touch were beginning to become more intense, hands no longer controlled the paths taken. Every inch of skin was exploited by each one.  
The ombat boots were kicked away for a reckless Brian, the camouflaged pants was taken then by Zachary as slowly as possible, he knew how to torture Brian.

          The black boxer was marked by the volume already formed between Brian's legs. The other did not have to try very hard to make it quite hard.  
A playful and winning smile on Zachary's lips preceded a forged moan next to Brian's ear as his hand crept covered the volume of the boxer, feeling all the hardness of Brian pulsing in his palm, it only increased with the touch.

           A curse left the thin lips of Brian as his womb contracted and the heat increased against the other's body. With the palm in the breastplate of Zachary, Brian pushed him to the couch in the corner of the living room. The bodies fell together on the couch in a competition for space until Zachary managed to immobilize the other under his body. Both liked to play, and would win the game who convinced the other to yield. However, Brian spent too much time far away to discuss. If Zachary wanted, he would further him this time. And so he did.

          The dark sweatshirt of Zachary was pushed to the carpet in the center of the room. Beside it, the boxer he wore underneath, being free of the grip he felt around his fully erect member and that every movement throbbed a little stronger.

          Beneath him, Brian's body was fully delivered. As Zachy's cock filled him slowly, his hands explored Brian's skin to record its texture under his palms. From above, Zacky had all the view of Brian, the slightly long hair framing his face and the colorful tattoos that spread across his skin, coloring him, leaving him irresistible and even more inviting to the touch.

       His hands roamed Brian's body sidea, modeling the soft skin that covered his ribs. Brian groaned a mixture of pleasure and pain as Zachary's fingers touched one of the wires of his broken ribs. And seeing this, Zachary got a way to ease their pain.

          With moistened lips, he began distributing kisses at Brian's neck as they slid his cock inside a pleasurable pace for both. His lips roamed an invisible trail of kisses and more suits were left on the many scars and bruises that camouflaged beneath the colorful tattoos of Brian.

         Trying to reward him, Brian slid a hand over Baker's butt, squeezing it in a way to help him to stock up inside, while the other hand was stroking hir short hair, now and then pulling between fingers during the countless groans that escaped of his mouth without being able to be controlled.

         Brian's member also had the attention it deserves, would never be overlooked. The left and skillful hand of the Zachary masturbated him in the same frenetic pace of thrusts that took his cock in the most sensitive points of Brian. Combinations of touches and movement resulted in the mixture of groans that left emerge from both Brian and Zachary's throats in a way to express the satisfaction that caused in each other. Such was the chemistry that united them.

         So them two came together. Inside of Brian, the remnants of an immeasurable pleasure that Zachary felt. In Zachary's hand, the pleasure of an ecstatic and delivered Brian. The panting breaths mingled as the proximity of their lips also allowed the eyes to cross again, seeing how much they missed each other.

           The clothes scattered on the living room floor and the fire in the fireplace while the snow fell slowly outside, gave the room an atmosphere of love. Lying on Brian's chest, Zachary strummed the Army nameplates falling from Brian's neck. And Brian, in his turn, admired the beautiful face of the other. The tantalizing images of war, the thunderous sounds of explosions and incessant rifles were forgotten when he was with Zachary. The traces so well designed and the sweet smile as it could be, were more than enough to make him feel himself in peace now.

             In silence, they were enjoying the moment after three endless years without seeing each other. They remained there for the rest of the day, exchanging caresses and making promises of love that for now made them forget the real war, fighting together against the longing when they were away.

           The day was extended in such a way, with the joined bodies warming each other on the couch, celebrating Christmas in their own way, making love while others celebrated the date with family meetings and banquets. They didn't need that when they were together.

           - Merry Christmas, babe. - Brian said even when Christmas was over. The hands of the old clock on one of the room's rustic furniture pointed midnight. Zachary did not answer, still peacefully asleep in a quiet snoring landed on his chest. Brian kissed his lips and allowed to fall asleep too, even when he actually wanted to stop the clock and spend the eternity right there. 

          In the morning, Zachary woke up on the couch with Brian dressing his camouflaged uniform. He slowly buttoned the buttons of the shirt before straighten the nameplate on his chest and finally complete his uniform wearing the combat boots and hanging the bag back on the shoulder. It was time to return.

           Zachary did not question. He never brought up the subject when it was about to say goodbye. He did not like to see Brian going away, he knew he would have to spend the rest of the night not knowing if Brian was okay, wondering when or if he would see him again.

           However, Zachary took Brian in his car back to Grand Central Station. None of them said anything along the way. Only sad looks and smiles were exchanged as the minutes passed by. In the waiting for the train that would take Brian back to wartime post, the hearts massacred their rib cages. With every look exchanged, they knew that time was running out.

           The train pulled on the platform. Passengers began to come in, leaving only Brian Haner and Zachary Baker standing next to the train, Brian was about to enter and go away. Tears slid together from their eyes in the last kiss.

 

            _"I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes, my heart's always with you now."_

           And before vanishing through the locomotive door, Brian hugged him as if it were the last time. And always was like the last time, but he knew that Zachary would always be there waiting for one more. And then, he left Baker with his heart tight in his possession while all that was left to them now were the vows of love to eternity, without knowing how long the eternity could last. The only certainty they had was that they belonged together and that the war could never take it away.  
  
           As he gone away, Brian wanted to be strong in every battle to be able to return again. And just like this, the love remained giving to them a twinge of hope that one day Brian could go back again. They continued waiting year after year for one another, and above all things, loving each other like there was no tomorrow. But who said there would be? After all, in times of war, nothing is known about tomorrow.


End file.
